Level 463
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 462 | prevtype = Timed | next = 464 | nexttype = Order }} Level 463 is the eighth level in Sugary Shire and the one hundred ninety-fifth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 81 double jelly squares and score at least 160,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Due to the 5-layered icing, this is the hardest jelly level to have all 81 jellies. This is HIGHLY DEPENDENT OF LUCK. With only 15 moves, the player needs to clear 6 double jellies (81 double jellies / 15 moves = 5.9 double jellies per move = 6 double jellies per move when rounded up) in a single move. Difficulty *The 5-layered icings are extremely hard to get rid of, and this level is highly dependent on luck, especially in only 15 moves. Also, there are 6 colours. *This level heavily depends on cascades. *On mobile versions, striped candies may not activate fully due to a glitch, and opening up the mystery candies may become more difficult. Stars Strategy *Match and explode as many mystery candies as you can. *With only 15 moves, look for the biggest combos you can, but beware that a lot of mystery candies can contain multilayered icing and bombs, too. *When you are out of mystery candies, match candies on the side with more blockade. This allows mystery candies to spawn on that side and do more destruction there. *Cascades are the only thing that will win you this level, and that heavily relies upon mystery candies and their insides. *Your best combo is the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination; wrapped candy + striped candy combination is also good. However, mixing jelly fish with special candies is not recommended because they are likely to just eat the icing. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Variable *The jellies are worth 162,000 points (81 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 162,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 588,000 points. *This level is almost entirely dependent to mystery candy, luck and sugar crush to give the three star target score as there are only 15 moves. *The three star target score can be high for some players but low for others. Some players can meet the three star target score within one or two attempts. Yet, other players may take a long time to get the three star target score. In fact, it is impossible to gauge the number of points most players can earn even if a huge number of attempts is recorded. Trivia *This is one of the few levels to have 81 double jellies. The other levels are levels 235, 472, and 590. Furthermore, these four levels have a one star target score of 160,000 points. Of these four levels, this is the level with the least number of moves. *The boards of this level and level 235 look similar. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the jellies give the player 162,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Very hard levels Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels that may glitch